1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration or cooling, specifically of engine components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During normal operation of an engine, the impelling forces and interaction of the parts generate heat. Although hotter engines theoretically tend to be more efficient, real world materials delineate thermal boundaries which are crossed at great consequence to the operator. As an engine is operated at higher temperatures, engine lubricant thins which accelerates wear and heat build-up. At extreme temperatures, the engine parts may even melt and fuse together.
To avoid wear and melt-down, engine systems are designed with cooling systems. Air cooling systems employ ambient air convection to drive off engine heat. Wetter cooled systems involve circulating water through the engine and a heat exchanging radiator with a pump. The present invention urges the condensate which naturally forms on an air conditioning unit's evaporator to associate with and cool hot engine parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,975 issued Jan. 1, 1963 to W. C. Cornelius describes an engine cooling system which involves associating the return refrigerant coil of a vehicle's air conditioning system with the coolant return to the radiator. This system fails to take advantage of the condensate which naturally forms on an air conditioning unit's evaporator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,551 issued Oct. 5, 1965 to M. L. Jentet describes a vehicle air conditioning system where the refrigerant returning to the condenser is associated with "components dispersing heat" in an engine. This system also fails to take advantage of the condensate which naturally forms on an air conditioning unit's evaporator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,738 issued Jan. 24, 1967 to D. R. Sand describes a transmission oil pan cooling system much like the common radiator system associate with water cooled vehicle engines. This system suffers the same disability as the above inventions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,591 issued Oct. 22, 1968 to I. H. Homiller describes a transmission housing coolant system where ambient air is forced through the transmission housing. Again this system fails to use the evaporator condensate.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.